Payback
by Deceiver of Fools
Summary: Ben and Tim find themselves in a distressing predicament


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Payback**

He saw them while he was standing in a phone booth trying to look nonchalant. Alternating between talking and nodding his head to keep up his act, he staked out his future victims. They looked about the same height and build, both with dark hair. He could see that the one who was speaking French had glasses, the other one was laughing quite loudly. He must be drunk. He had to be sure of their identities though and couldn't see faces from his position in the phone booth.

From the way they had been described over the vidphone, he'd have to guess the loud one was Krieg and the guy who was now speaking Spanish was O'Neill. What they were doing downtown at 4 in the morning was no one's business, but their night was about to change for the worse.

"What are you saying, Tim? You know I hate it when you do this. Are you drunk?! You had half a beer!...Did you just call me a douche bag?"

Tim stopped his ramblings and looked over at Ben trying not to laugh. They were the only two of the usual seaQuest gang still out. Ben thought Tim needed some _real_ leave. This leave Ben spoke of had nothing to do with books or other languages and their histories. It had to do with the opposite sex, and alcohol and just being around people in general. Tim was surprised at how much he had relaxed. Being around just Ben for a change was refreshing; usually Tim had no say in the plans when there was the big group of people. He just sat there and went along with what the others were doing, afraid of coming across as rude or bossy. Thinking about it, there were few people Tim actually felt genuinely comfortable around, Ben was one. Miguel, of course was another, even though they were very different on the outside. Lucas was a surprising one, considering his age. Lucas _would _have been with them now if not for the prank he and Ben pulled the other day on the Captain. Being his usual self, Ben got out of it, pointing out that it's his job to keep up morale and pranking the captain seemed to be the ultimate morale boost nowadays (to Bridger's consternation). So Ben walked free while a very teenagerly perturbed Lucas was stuck on the boat.

Ben was about to ask for the 50th time that night how to say "Do you know how to use a whip?" in German when an imposing figure stepped onto the street in front of them. He stared directly at Krieg, and then his eyes slowly made their way to O'Neill. He was blocking their path on the sidewalk.

"Either of you got a cigarette?"

"No, sorry." Krieg was being lighthearted about this creepy interruption, but Tim was starting to get nervous. He had a bad feeling about this, and wanted to leave now. "Excuse us." Krieg said it with a little bite, he noticed Tim was getting anxious, and really wasn't looking for trouble.

The trench coated man stepped aside, and Ben and Tim brushed by him.

The man just gave a mischievous smile and turned to follow them, he wanted them to know he wasn't going away. After about half a block, Ben turned around in a huff about to give this guy a piece of his mind when the other man spoke first.

"Ben Krieg." He looked into Tim's eyes, "Tim O'Neill." He wanted these guys scared, that was half the point of doing it.

They both stopped and looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and concern.

"How did you know our names?" Ben finally asked.

"Follow me and you'll find out."

The pair looked unconvinced.

The stranger sighed. "What are you worried about? I'm one guy against the two of you _sailors_. I can't do anything." He smiled in faux innocence while 3 burly men stepped out of a side street right behind Ben and Tim. "But they can. I assure you, it's in your best interests to come with me."

The three men snickered while occasionally shoving the two down the street. At the end of the block they met a black van and were beckoned inside and blindfolded with their arms tied behind their backs.

"Ben-" Tim whispered in fright.

"I dunno Tim." This night was _not_ going well. For some reason all Ben could think of was that Tim would never want to go clubbing with him again.

After a bumpy 15 minute ride in the back of the van they were lead out onto a side street into the back entrance of a building and down the hall into a small room. They could vaguely make out loud garbled noises coming from somewhere close by. But they couldn't tell if it was machinery or not.

"Here!" Clothes were shoved in their hands, but still being blindfolded, they couldn't really make out what was going on. "Put these on, and DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" At that a door closed behind them.

Deciding they were alone, Ben and Tim took off their blindfolds to see where they were. The light was very dim, but it appeared to be a small storage room.

"Ben, do you have any idea where we are?" If Tim thought he was scared before, it was nothing compared to the realization that they had been kidnapped. He took that moment to pray that they would be safely returned to seaQuest, and soon.

"I have none; do you see a way out?" There were no windows, no other doors, not even a handy ventilation shaft that could fit a human being. There was only one way out, and that was the way they came in. "Well I guess all we can do is what we've been told and let's try not to make them mad. People will come looking for us sooner or later. Let's get these clothes on before they come back."

Tim looked down at the pants but couldn't make out their appearance. And…something strange…they were…furry? Tim was about to ask if Ben's were furry too when the man at the door asked if they were done yet. Oh well Tim, it doesn't matter! Just hurry up, you don't need a black eye.

Ben also found something strange was going on with his clothing. That felt like sequins.

Outside the door, the stranger in the trench coat was getting impatient. He gathered around his troops and gave them their instructions. Nodding to each other, the man barged into the storage room with his cronies flooding in after him. They quickly gathered up the hostages, blindfolded them and put ear plugs in their ears this time. They needed to be as clueless as possible for this to go right.

Marching them down a long hall and through several corridors, they finally met their destination. Placing their captors into two chairs, they tied their wrists together behind their backs. They had to yell to each other to hear over the deafening sound.

"We have a surprise for you tonight! Straight from the UEO Navy, two fiiine specimens of the male gender. And here they are!" The crowd cheered and whooped in anticipation.

The curtains opened to reveal two men blindfolded and tied to chairs. The geeky looking one on the left had on furry chaps and a see-through baby blue and pink cowboy shirt. It sparkled in the lights just like the sheen of sweat on his forehead. The scruffy one on the right had on tight yellow fireman's pants and jacket, with bright red sequined collar and cuffs. He also sparkled.

As the crowd's cheering died down several scantily clad buff men traipsed onto stage, danced around, shaking their various accoutrements and then went to the cowboy and fireman.

With several Vanna White-like gestures and some more dancing they slowly took off the blindfolds to reveal two red faces with wide eyes. Whether angry, surprised, embarrassed, or the most likely case: all three, the two men handled their situation with grace. They acquiesced to the crotches in their faces and the cheering and the whistling. All the while searching for answers to why they were in this predicament. Who had Ben wronged recently? Bridger? This doesn't seem quite his style. Halfway through that thought Ben realized _exactly_ who had done this. Only one person would, scratch that, _could _think of something as heinous as putting them center stage in a gay cabaret show.

Sitting in the darkness, the call he was waiting for finally came through. Answering it, he saw a very amused looking man dressed in a trench coat.

"It's done." He chuckled. "And it was great, actually, they're still on stage, should I just leave them there, tied up?"

"Hmm," the thought was very tempting, but he didn't need that much retribution coming his way, "No, end it whenever they look like they can't take it any longer, and pay their cab fare with the extra money I sent to you." Besides, he felt bad for Tim, he was just guilty be association.

The call was disconnected and he sat there giggling. He wouldn't get to revel long; they would be back too soon.

He felt eyes on him and turned around in his chair. "Lucas play!"

"Sure Darwin, I'll race you to the moon pool!"

* * *

Hahahahaha!!! I love being evil!! Don't know where this came from either…it didn't start out this way, but oh well!

Hope you liked it! Tell me anything I did bad! The whole thing? Well tell me anyway.

Er, and tell me if you liked it too, of course! And I didnt curse this time! Eh I don't think…

And thanks TONS to any reviewers including those who reviewed my last (and first) one!! You all really made my day!


End file.
